The World Will Never Know
by elephantsneverforget
Summary: A year ago, Draco Malfoy would never do this. Yet here he was, holding the one girl he has hated his entire life yet he felt like this was where he was supposed to be.


**The World Will Never Know**

It was almost midnight in the Great Hall. The place was lit up with snowflakes falling from the sky but never really reaching the ground. Enchanting did not even begin to describe how beautiful the place looked. It was the Christmas Ball - Hogwarts' treat to the young wizards and witches before they set off to their homes for the holidays. Peace has been restored and a sense of normalcy was something they were going for.

In the middle of the dance floor stood head girl Hermione Granger. She had come back, along with her friends, to finish their seventh year in Hogwarts. Dancing in front of her was her best friend, Ron Weasley and beside them, the couple of the year – Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. The two finally made their relationship official after the end of the Final Battle, much to Hermione and everyone's delight.

Standing by the punch bowl was Draco Malfoy. He was head boy now, a fact that shocked the entire school population. He wasn't as arrogant and pompous as he was a year back. Blood status was something that he did not really give much thought to now. And he has changed quite a lot although he still enjoyed picking on random first years and making snide comments to Hermione. What can he say? Old habits die hard.

What surprised Draco that night was the brunette in the middle of the dance floor. Who was she and what in the name of magic did she do to Hermione Granger? She was dare he say it, breath-taking. Her smile was something he never noticed before – real and captivating. Her hair was still frizzy but the way it curled and framed her face was interesting. She was still as simple as she had always been – her dress wasn't like those other girls who barely wore anything or who had shiny circle-y things (heck if he knows what they are called) on their clothes. She was wearing the simplest white dress but she out-shone anyone here tonight. These were thoughts he never imagined would enter his head. Yet here he was, dwelling on every detail about this girl. How could he not have noticed this before? They've been living in the same dorm since September.

Of course, he did notice that they have been friendlier with each other. She has helped him with Arithmancy and Muggle Studies and he has helped her loosen up a bit. They have been planning activities for the whole school together and looking at the Great Hall right now and the smiles on everyone's faces, he damn well thinks they did one heck of a job with this!

It was almost midnight and he had to dance even just one dance with her before the night ended. He knew he had to ask. Never in her right mind would she come up to him for a dance.

Hermione Granger was surprised when someone tapped Ron's shoulder and asked if he could step in. It was Draco. Great, she thought, I hope he doesn't end up picking on me tonight.

"I think it wouldn't be right if we didn't get to have at least one dance seeing as we planned this together." Draco said offering her his hand.

Hermione smiled, relieved that he was there to be nice. "Sure."

Draco took her hand and placed the other on her waist. She breathed in when they pulled closer to each other, nervous of the too-close contact they've never really had before.

"I love this song." She said, closing her eyes to take in the moment, "Although I imagined dancing this with a hot and intelligent Quidditch player but you'll do for now." She smirked.

"Thanks a lot, Granger." He said rolling his eyes. "Besides, I doubt you'll find a hot AND intelligent Quidditch player."

She sighed. "There's got to be at least one, Malfoy, or at least someone out there who is close to it. One has to hope, Malfoy."

He laughed softly and smiled. They stayed that way for a while, silent yet breathing in the moment. "My favorite part's coming up." she said, breaking the silence.

He pulled her closer and she willingly let him hold her that way. Everything was strange and new yet beautiful in a weird way, until – "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I'm sorry to interrupt. We better go round up all the students who have decided to roam around the halls. It's almost curfew." a very well-dressed Professor McGonagall said.

"Damn," whispered Hermione, "I really loved that part of the song."

"You'll get another chance. Come on, let's go round up the strays." Draco said, begrudgingly loosening his hold of her.

Thirty minutes past midnight, a very tired Draco and a very cranky Hermione stepped inside their Common Room. It took them so long to gather everyone up seeing as the couples gave so much effort finding the darkest corners to get cozy and cuddly. Teenage hormones, they drive you crazy.

"Well, that was an eventful night." Draco heaved, plopping himself onto the couch.

"Tell me about it. My feet hurt. If I ever see those couples again, I'll make them chase me in these heels. These shoes are a killer!" Hermione kicked them off and dropped herself on the same couch.

Draco laughed. "If they hurt so much, you shouldn't have worn them."

"Oh shut up," Hermione glared, "Ginny wouldn't let me go without wearing proper heels. She said my normal shoes would never work with the dress. And although I looked like a girl, I felt like a freaking doll. Plus, I hate that I never got to finish that song. I know it's silly and immature to feel bad about it but I do. I just… It's the first time ever that I hated having to be responsible."

"Hermione Granger is this upset over one song?" Draco smirked, finding this side of her quite amusing.

Hermione scowled, "Don't you give me that look you git. I'm not perfect. And I can be a normal human girl every once in a while. I daydream too and it was almost fulfilled, except that the hot Quidditch player partner part was replaced by, well, you."

"Seriously, Granger, kick me lower. It feels awesome." Draco grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I was just having the best night and I felt… normal, you know. I thought that that would have been the perfect end to the perfect night but it was cut short. It's stupid and silly, yes, but I don't know, for some reason, it just matters."

Draco really looked at her for the second time that night. She really was upset about a dumb song. Who knew Hermione Granger was capable of being this silly? Still, there was something enthralling about her. There was beauty to her sadness. It was like she really needed this night to be wonderful. Why, he would never really know. But she needed this and there was only one thing to do.

He took her hand and led her by the window where the moon shone beautifully. He placed his hand on her waist again and wrapped her arms around his neck. A year ago, Draco Malfoy would never do this. Yet here he was, holding the one girl he has hated his entire life yet he felt like this was where he was supposed to be.

"What… What are you doing?" Hermione asked with a confused look in her face.

He swayed her around and mustered all the confidence he had in him. He started to hum a little then breathed in deep and sang,

"_And if I lived a thousand years, you know,_

_I never could explain the way I lost my heart to you that day._

_And if destiny decided that I should look the other way_

_Then the world will never know the greatest story ever told,_

_And did I tell you that I love you,_

_Just how much I really need you?_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight?"_


End file.
